Mikoto Sasara
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Mikoto Sasara, a Japanese Fox Girl, has been accepted into Hogwarts, the Western School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.
1. FOX(girl)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Pictures_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~  
**

 **Fox Girl  
Mikoto Sasara  
**

* * *

 **Mikoto Sasara** was a smart girl.

At the Age of 10, she defeated a 9000 year old Grand Master.

…Sorry, a bit of a background check.

Mikoto Sasara was a Japanese _Fox Girl_. She belonged to a lineage that used a different circuitry of Magic and Spiritual Energy.

She was never interested in the arts of Western Magic to begin with.

"I just don't get it. How could Mortals believe they could even wield magic by wearing tacky robes, dunce caps, and wave about flimsy twigs while muttering nonsense…

Even if they can use magic, they shouldn't need all that junk when you could manipulate your spirit energy and manipulate the flow of mana in your body to cast your spells.

I certainly have no problem with that practical concept."

…

There…was definitely a discrepancy of understanding between two Culture's Magic…

In order to solve that problem…that discrepancy—

—An Owl from Britain was sent overseas to meet with her.

"UGYAAAAAH! Wh-what is this strange looking bird!? I-it's white as snow and it has no neck!? Gaaaah! S-stop staring at me with those frightening beady eyes! B-begone, monster! Git! Shoo!—

—IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! S-STOP EATING MY BEAUTIFUL FOX EARS!"

…

That Owl carried a simple letter.

It was written by hand in old fashion quill and ink

Holding the stamp of a certain _Magical School_ in the west.

"…Hmmm? This letter is for me? Mmm…Congratulations, Miss Mikoto Sasara…We have recognized your talent in magic and wish to extend an Academic Invitation to you, for the sake of honing your craft at our humble academy:

 _Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardy…_

…Just who the heck are these people?"

Mikoto Sasara had no clue what was this invitation letter was all about.

The Fox Girl never even knew the term 'wizard' even existed…

…Heck, she thought Wizard was some brand new type of Udon Noodles or something…

"…Speaking of Udon, I'm hungry…No, foreign white bird! I was talking about **my** lunch, not yours! Now go away or I'll turn you into roast chicken with my Fox Fire and—

—UWAAAAAAH! F-FORGIVE ME TINY WHITE-FEATHERED GOD! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOU! S-SO PLEASE STOP RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL FOX TAAAAAAAIL!"

…

Again, Mikoto Sasara had no idea what this or Hogwarts was all about…

If she had a choice, she would have thrown away the letter.

The problem was face…

…N-no. Not _'look in the mirror'_ -face. It was _'laugh at me and I'll turn you into a pile of ashes'_ -face.

…A 10 years old Fox Girl (100 yrs in Fox terms) had beaten a 9000 year old (actual date) Grand Master Fox Spirit.

"…How couldn't I? That old geezer was a bluff to begin with…

Sure, he is powerful enough to erase 10 mountains with a wave of his hand – but his spells take a **full day** before they can activate.

If everyone had realized this simple fact, they too would have easily defeated the old geezer with a series of rapid magical bombardments.

Due to that fact, he ended up surrendering in less than five minutes with tears in his swollen eyes, giving up his title as Grand Master to me in return for sparing his sorry and mangled life…

…In all honesty, I find that he's a complete shame to the name of us Fox Spirits…"

…

Would anyone find it strange if her motivation in taking on this impossible challenge…

…Was to prove that the Grand Master was really a bag of obnoxious hot air?

…,…,…,…,…Either way

It would be difficult for such a 'powerful Fox Girl' to back down from an invitation of a Prestigious Magic School.

So the final calculations were simple…

"…Sigh…I'll just go over to this Hogwarts place, shake hands with the Head Master, pose for a painting, have dinner, and leave. Simple as that."

…,…,…,…,…,…,Young girl...

One does not simply walk into Hogwarts.


	2. DEPART(home)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by** ** _J.K. Rowling_** **and** ** _Warner Bros. Pictures_** *****

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl  
Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

Mikoto Sasara was prepared.

She packed her bags (literally made out of square blankets) filled with her favorite kimonos, powder make-up, hair ribbons (can't leave those behind), all of her underwear (to prevent lechers in her extended family from stealing them), and a lovely Omamori packet-charm that her humble mother gave to her for protection.

"My dear daughter has finally grown up to be a woman! I am overfilled with joy. Miko, whatever you do – please don't turn this suitor of yours into ashes like you did to the other candidates, I forbid you…

…Other than that, become a wonderful wife."

"MOTHER! THIS ISN'T A MARRIAGE! I'M INVITED TO STUDY AT A WEIRD MAGIC SCHOOL IN THE WEST! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU ALREADY SHARED THIS 'NEWS' YOU ORIGINALLY EXPECTED TO ALL MEMBERS OF OUR FAMILY!?"

"…I may have…disclosed such sensitive information…to Aunty Yuriko—"

"TELLING SOMETHING TO THAT OLD MOUNTAIN WITCH MEANS EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE CONTINENT OF JAPAN KNOWS ABOUT THIS 'MARRIAGE'! GAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHYYYYYYYY!? WHY DID IT END UP LIKE THIS!"

…

Leaving under the pretense that she was finally getting married (to a School)

Mikoto Sasara left her home country with the gusto of an escaped convict.

…

Time has passed. Seas were travels. Land was treaded upon.

And Mikoto Sasara was already dead exhausted.

"…I want to sleep…no, I want a warm bath…no, I should eat something a meal fit for an Emperor…

…Screw it. I want all of them together…"

With her Fox Illusion magic, powers that were strong enough to make people believe her spell-holograms were physically and emotionally real, did just that.

…

Unfortunately, that dream life was interrupted by a familiar snow-white Owl.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DEMON BIRD! DEMON BIRD!"

…Because Mikoto Sasara was dragging out her work in preparations to attend Hogwarts…

That kind Owl encouraged her to work fast.

"S-STOP! STOP! I'LL GO BUY THE SCHOOL SUPPLIES ALREADY – SO QUIT TRYING TO GRAB MY BEAUTIFUL BODY LIKE A LECHEROUS OLD MAN! I SAID STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

…

Diagon Alley.

One way of looking at it, it was a Market Place for Wizards of all ages that took up the entire street.

Mikoto Sasara's way of looking at it…

"…It's surprisingly no different than resembling a noisy and smelly fish market early in the morning."

The kind Owl corrected that Fox Girl's thought pattern by slapping the back of her cute head with its wing.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, STUPID NECKLESS CHICKEN!?"

…It's best that you hurry, Fox Girl. Otherwise, not only will you fail to buy the supplies in time—

—You'll miss a certain magical train leading to Hogwarts.

"…What's a 'train'? Sounds like a stupid name for a plain steam bum or something…

By the way, are these newts on a stick or monkey fingers even edible?"

 _ ***SLAP***_

"WAH!? S-STUPID BIRD! STOP THAT OR I'LL ROAST YOU!"

…


	3. WAND(valkyrie)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Pictures_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~  
**

 **Fox Girl  
Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

Mikoto Sasara came across her first obstacle.

School supplies.

"Haaaa? What are all of these? Plain Work Robes? Pointed Hat? Cauldron? Parchment Scrolls? Quills? The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1? A History of Magic? Magical Defense?

Do I really have to buy all of this useless sounding junk!? I thought these Western Mortals could control their craft with will alone like us Fox Spirits!"

…You forgot one crucial item on the list – written in moving red letters.

"…HAH!? A WAND!? AND LOOK HOW EXPENSIVE THIS IS!? I CAN BUY THREE—NO, 10 FULL HOUSES BACK IN MY HOME VILLAGE!—

—HECK, I COULD EVEN BECOME THE NEXT CLAN MASTER WITH THIS AMOUNT OF MONEY ALONE!"

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Mikoto Sasara's second obstacle of the day

A _Wand_.

And it wasn't _'how to get a wand'_ problem.

It's _'why are you expecting me to use a wand'_ problem…

"…I don't want to be caught dead with such a flimsy tool…

It's no different than a black smith using a silk cloth to forge iron or a Samurai using a leaf as his sword…If that doesn't hurt my pride, it definitely destroys my beautiful image…"

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Ms. Owl. If you will.

 ** _*SLAP*_**

"STUPID – NO GOOD FOR NOTHING – IDIOTIC…GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And so our heroine enters a certain Wand Shop in Diagon Alley.

"Hello, pretty lady, How may I help you…"

"…A child?"

Garrick Ollivander.

Everyone in his time recognized him as a skilled proprietor and connoisseur of wands and wandlore.

If anyone were to acquire a wand, even the most fitting to that master's character, he had the power to look at the person and present them the perfect wand as simple as flipping a gold coin…

However, this is not _that_ time.

-It was before the Birth of a certain Boy bearing a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead…

-It was before the Death of a certain great Headmaster who now a simple Wizarding Professor…

 _That time_ …

So, it was natural for Mikoto Sasara to come across a child Garrick Ollivander.

This wand shop that everyone in the world knew about did not belong to him yet. It was his mentor's, who young Ollivander was under apprenticeship with.

…To be frank…before this wand shop was rightfully inherited, its image was no better than a third-string shoe store…

"Master's out of town, right now. He was supposed to close up shop and not let me touch anything while he was away – but I did him a favor and continue service.

Even if we don't have enough money to eat, this precious store's rent still needs to eat…

So, what would you like pretty lady?"

"…I…I am looking for Wafers…"

"…Do you mean Wands?"

"…Something along those lines."

"You got cute ears, there pretty lady."

"WHEN DID THIS CONVERSATION SUDDENLY TURN INTO FLIRTING!? A-AREN'T YOU JUST A KID!?"

"Heeeeh? Aren't you a kid like me? I'm only half your age."

"…"

…Technically speaking, Mikoto Sasara looked like a 10 year old child

But was actually a 100 years old Fox Spirit.

…Still, Mikoto Sasara could not help but pinch this cute child's face.

"You little brat…Just throw me one of those Wafers and I'll spare your face from being ripped on your face…"

…Mr. Ollivander (5 yrs old)…

"Uwaaaah. Pretty Foxy Lady has such smooth skins and her massaging technique feels so good."

"YOU SICK PERVERT!"

…Ahem. Back to the main story.

Young Ollivander went to look for a wand suitable for Mikoto Sasara.

"Let's see we have a 12" Ash-made one, with its core that of a unicorn's hair…Or there's this 10 ¾" crafted of vine wood and has a dragon-heartstring core…Oooh, how about this fancy one:

 _13 ½", yew bodied, carrying a phoenix feather as its core_.

It's the twin of another great wand hiding in the cupboards. I have no doubt both of them will become great magical instruments who will serve their chosen _masters_ proudly in the _future_ …"

"…I want this one then."

"…,…,…Sorry. If I'm not mistaken, not only is this Wand rejecting that offer – it's laughing its head off at you."

Mikoto Sasara kindly returned the favor by throwing a hefty globe of that Wand.

Young Ollivander protected that fragile item by using his tiny body as a shield.

If it that Wand had broken then and there…things in the future would be different.

A lot different.

…

In the end, Mikoto Sasara's first wand was:

A 14 1/3", crafted from the bark of a certain Ash Tree that held aloft the Nine Worlds, with its core a Valkyrie's feather…

"…Why 14? Four is a bad number in my culture. It represents death and misfortune. Give me another one with a lucky number!"

"Sorry, Pretty Foxy Lady. But this particular Wand is begging to be chosen by you. I don't know how long this poor girl has been cooped up in my Master's storage room - but she said she'll snap her own body to escape boredom if you don't take her…,…,…That would be 108 Galleons, 50 Sickles, and 3 Knuts, please. Would you like—"

"Say _'paper or plastic'_ and I'll kick your face in…"


	4. PLATFORM(fake)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Pictures_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~  
**

 **Fox Girl  
Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

So, Mikoto Sasara was set.

She bought her ridiculously heavy, if not expensive, school supplies…

Obtained a Wand that was excited to leave her 'house' for the first time to finally explore the world…

…And adopted that White Owl that wouldn't stop giving her Fox Ears a love-bite

Reluctantly.

"…Hey chicken. If you keep making my ears bleed, I'm calling you Hooty-Hoo from now on."

…,…,…,…,…,…Strangely, that White Owl seemed to like that name and accepted it by twisting a Fox Ear at an impossible angle.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BAG OF PILLOW FEATHEEEEEEEEEEE~EEEEEEEEEEERS!"

…

The final step was now to get to Hogwarts.

However, there were no ships, no planes, no blimps, not even a car or bus to get to that School that lived in a secret location…

…Only a train.

 _Hogwarts Express_.

"…Platform…Nine and Three Quarters? Th-this may be my first time to ride on such an iron beast—

—But is there really a lane that was divided into four pieces?!"

…,…,…,…No.

Each platform labeled was a whole number.

And this was King's Cross Station.

Anyone would think it was both daft and idiotic to have a fraction representing a serious train station.

It's like turning the English Buckingham Palace to become a Fun House for children…

…Here, the great Queen would kindly say: _Heck no_.

So, obviously, there were no 9 ¾ labeled…

…Yet there were a lot of families running about excitedly with their children and piles of luggage

…And running straight through a brick column like a warring battering ram.

 _*FWIP*_

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…"

Mikoto Sasara rubbed her eyes.

Another family with twins ploughed through that same brick column

As if it was a door to their own home…

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Heh?"

…For those of you who are not aware

This heroine was a Fox Girl born from Japanese Mythology

With a lineage that mastered Illusion Magic…

Meaning, Mikoto Sasara was capable of creating a magic hologram so real—

—Say a house, food, and even her attractive appearance (for her older ancestors of course)—

That any normal person, witch, wizard, or normal human, would not only believe it was real

They can feel (that house), taste (that food), and be charmed (by that attractive disguise) as if they were all real…

…Something along those lines.

…,…,…,…

And this same Fox Girl was staring at one family after another racing through that solid brick column and disappearing into it—

—As if a pool party was right behind that fake wall.


	5. TEARS(pain)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Pictures_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~  
**

 **Fox Girl  
Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

Mikoto Sasara was shaken.

She was an expert of Illusion Magic and Fox Spirit Spells…

Yet it took her a full hour before she decided to follow other people's example…

…To just bring herself to dip her toe through that Magical Barrier (brick wall) as if testing for temperature of a bath …

…Tripped…

And stumbled into Platform of 9 ¾ where all First Year Hogwarts and their families were gathered.

"…,…,…,…"

It truly was an amazing sight.

Young children that were only one year older than the Fox Girl were proudly wearing their black witch and wizardry robes, posing for a magical photo with their families and siblings.

Some of the new students instantly broke the ice and struck up conversation, sharing their excitement to becoming great witches and wizards one day, promising to become friends once the year begins.

Conductors of the magical steam train offered tissue and handkerchief to the mothers and fathers who were overfilled with joy to see their child off to begin their adventure in the magical world.

…

After witnessing such a warming sight…

…Mikoto Sasara dare not look at herself.

Even if she was standing next to a mirror as tall as her…she forced herself to ignore its existence.

Hundreds of future witches and wizards, surrounded by their parents, brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and cousins…

…One Fox Girl.

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…I want to go home."

The truth in that Fox Girl's heart accidentally slip out…she regretted in saying such a stupid phrase, after enduring so much.

—Leaving her home nation…

—Wandering a foreign street…

—Carrying loads of supplies that she did not believe necessary…

—Possessing a wand that had an unlucky number…

—Adopting an Owl that loved to ruin her hair and beautiful Fox Ears…

…

Mikoto Sasara wanted to cry, right then and there…

…If it weren't for an out-of-control baggage cart ran her over like a truck to a squirrel—

 ** _*BOOOM!*_**

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A beautiful explosion of clothes and school supplies rained from the air.

All the future witches and wizards, along with their parents, their brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, and grandparents…

…All stopped their festivities to witness a collision that resembled two trucks carrying nothing but clothes—

—Hitting each other dead on at 100 miles per hour…

…To summarize the damages:

Two peculiar girls had their bodies mangled together, buried underneath their school robes, their favorite clothing, and colorful underwear…

One had Fox Ears. One had Cat Ears.


	6. CAT(enemy)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Picture_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl**  
 **Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

Mikoto Sasara made a new friend.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID CAT!—

—YOU'RE KIND HAVE BEYOND 20/20 VISION, YET YOU CLAIMED YOU DIDN'T SEE ME BEFOREHAND!? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I-I'M SORRY! I'M SO, SO SORRY!—

—THIS PATHETIC CAT WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION WHEN SHE WAS THINKING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT SHE HAD ALL OF HER SCHOOL SUPPLIES TOGETHER! AND SHE WAS SCARED ABOUT MISSING THE IMPORTANT TRAIN RIDE!

…

That new character was a cute girl with adorable Cat Ears and Tail…

…Someone who was born from a different nation's mythology.

Her name was **Amelia Blackmarble**.

All she wanted to do…was not be a failure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! OUR PRECIOUS UNDERWEAR ARE ALL OVER THE STATION! QUICK, WE HAVE TO GRAB THEM BEFORE SOMEONE STEALS THEM!"

"…CURSE IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

And so the next 10 minutes involve two frantic girls with cute animal ears…

…Shoveling up their respective underwear as if a game of Pick-Up.

"Hmmm? Wait? Does this Cat ever have such sexy underwear? It's practically see-through and has lost of exotic laces…"

"…GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GIVE – THAT – BACK!"

Then the entire station was engulfed by an endless bombardment of embarrassed Fox Fire.


	7. PUMPKIN(knot)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Picture_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl**  
 **Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

After a strange little scene had occurred on Platform 9 3/4…

The Fox Girl and Cat Girl were scolded by the Conductor of Hogwarts Express…

…And were thrown aboard the train like cheap luggage to calm down.

…

Soon after rubbing their sore butts and crooked tails,

They had no choice but to share a fancy looking booth – together…

"…"

"…"

"…U-um."

"Shut up, Cat."

"E-eeek! I-I'm sorry! I-I only want to tell you my name is Amelia Blackmarble!"

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…M…Mikoto…Sasara…of the Arisawa Fox Clan…Nice to…meet you – I guess (muffled)…"

…

The Fated Strings have collided.

They've knotted themselves to forge a Road that can no longer be avoided.

Will it be a Good End…A Bad End…Or an Endless End?

Only those _Players_ of the _Main Stage_ can find that final conclusion…

…

"…Haaaa. I'm hungry…And I didn't think about bringing a meat bun or rice crackers to snack on board this iron snake…"

"…Mmmm…This Cat doesn't do so well either on an empty stomach…If she's too hungry, she'll accidentally fall asleep and…,…,…Zzzzzzzzzz…"

"SO FAST!"

…,…,…,…,…Cue the lovable on board Food Trolley Services.

"Hello~ Ladies~. Welcome to Hogwarts Express~!~~

Would any of you like to try our new menu specialties that we've just invented:…

 _Pumpkin Pasties_ , _Chocolate Frogs_ , _Sea Ghost Candy_ , and—

—UWAAAAAH! I-I'M BEING ATTACKED BY STARVED ANIMALS! HELP! HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

…,…,…,…

After hoarding – not purchasing – all the food on the portable trolley (along with that trolley)…

Mikoto Sasara and Amelia Blackmarble got to know each other better.

"Oh no you don't Cat! I'm going to eat more of this Pump-whatever cake they made!—

So stop hogging it all to yourself! Here, try this All-Flavored Jelly Beans that all taste nothing but Dirt and Rock! I don't like it so you can have as much as you want! NOW GIMME!"

"No! Th-this Cat may be weak against other witches and wizard—

—But she refuses to surrender any sweets she's fallen in love with! You keep eating your Garbage and Carcass flavored beans! Th-this Cat is willing to fight with you to the death to protect these valuable Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs!"

…

"…,…,…THEN BRING IT – FURBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

"N-NO! WAIT! I SURRENDER! NYAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"


	8. LADY(lion)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Picture_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl**  
 **Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

Mikoto Sasara was excited…one way or another.

She was a Fox Spirit Girl who was born and raised in Japan

And she was accepted into Hogwarts, the Western School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was a world renowned academy that was created on a grand and epic history as the foundation…

…Discovered by Four brilliant Witches and Wizards of its era…

…Raised for the sole purpose to teach the future generation of magicians to govern the wizarding community…

…And setting its sights on the unknown horizons they constantly set new frontiers across.

 **Hogwarts.**

Due to this very fact, it would not be strange to find magical families of all sorts.

Whether they be below-the-earth clean poor, or above-the-heavens filthy rich

They all wish to send their beloved children to attend this prestigious magic school, to forge futures of their own.

…,…,…A _certain visitor_ who entered Mikoto Sasara's train booth was no different.

"Hello. My name is Minerva McGonagall. May I share this booth with you two?"

 **Minerva McGonagall**.

The well-known Professor of Hogwarts Magic Academy. The Head Witch of the School House that carried the banner of a fiery golden lion. One of the rare individuals who took on various daunting examinations at an early age (O.W.L. and N.E.W.T.). And was one of the key players in a certain final battle of that same magical academy…

…,…,…,…

 _But that was many years into the future_.

 _This was_ _now_ _. This was not_ _that_ _exact time._

Minerva McGonagall (11 years old) had just started her journey at the school she would make a name for herself.

"…,…,…,…Am I…interrupting?

"Hepuh?"

"Mmyuuh?"

Minerva McGonagall was staring at two girls.

 _One had Fox Ears. One had Cat Ears._

Both of them were wrestling over the last Pumpkin Pastry left on the 80% empty food trolley they hoarded (not bought)…

Buried under a pile of candy wrappers, dessert packages, and empty boxes of a prototype version of _'All-Flavoured-Jelly Beans'_ _._

"…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Excuse me."

And that girl who became a powerful professor of a certain Magical Academy in the far future—

—Just slammed the door with a flat expression.

…,…,…,…,…,…

Only to come back 5 minutes later.

"…Please don't be mistaken. I have not accepted your kind who do not take your invitations to Hogwarts seriously…,…,…

…,…,…There's absolutely no more room left in this train…

…No. I'm not in the mood to eat anything…Thank you for the offer…"


	9. SNAKE(salmon)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Picture_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl**  
 **Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

…,…,…

This humble narrator would like to apologize.

There was supposed to be a certain fourth member in this possible party of elegant heroines…

…However, it's been realized that Miss Lily Evans (a certain hero's mother) hasn't even been born at this point in time…,…,…Shame…

This humble narrator had been looking forward to this possible party of elegant witch heroines—

—Form some kind of _music club and play magical music_ all day…

…,…,…Sigh.

In the end, this humble narrator had no other choice…

Than to drop a certain protagonist of another storyline to fill in the empty fourth protagonist (lackey) position as a special guest character…

…,…,…

This special guest character hails from a galaxy at war, carries hundreds of ridiculous curses since birth—

—And freaks the living daylight of every living being with his _Red Energy Sword_ for no particular reason…

"…Salmon Colored you dumba—"

And so their story (re)begins…

"DON'T CUT ME OFF AS IF THIS PROBLEM HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU LAZY NARR—

 _(*Link disconnected. Please turn to next page*)_


	10. FOUR(player)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Picture_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl**  
 **Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

Mikoto Sasara wanted to be excited…

…but she was beyond dead bored.

The Cat Girl got too dizzy from seeing the rushing scenery and passed out with a cute sound.

Minerva McGonagall was too busy reading a Master-Level Animagus textbook to pay any attention and was memorizing its contents to the letter (literally).

So it was just that Fox Girl and the walls of the train booth…

"…I wish there was someone I could bully around whenever I want…,…Sigh…"

Cue the door opening to her booth.

"…Sithspit…I'm supposed to be on the way back to the Jedi Council in Coruscant…

…How in the galaxies did I end up on a primitive steam train surrounded by vicious looking witches?!"

…,…,…,…

His name was **Salmo Saylar** …

…You know, that certain Jinx of the Universe...  
[ _Salmon Blade Chronicles_ ]

Who carries a _Red Light_ —

"…For the last time, sir disembodied voice – IT'S - FREAKING – **SALMON COLORED!** "

"…Yay! Someone I can pick on to my heart's content! Prepare for your punishment of having this almighty Fox Spirit wait this long!"

"Wait! Wh-why are you suddenly pulling out those needles!? They look too large and too dangerous for anyone to stitch a simple patch on their clothes! D-don't tell me you plan on using them the way you would to a large-scale Voodoo doll!? H-hold it! Stop! I-I'm already cursed since birth – so there's no need for you to waste your time hexing me! AND STOP LICKING YOU LIPS WITH THAT KILLER GLINT IN YOUR EYES!"

…,…,…,…,…

As the Fox Girl who defeated a 9000 year old Grand Master chased after a certain Jinx of the Universe who carries hundreds of ridiculous curses…

"…,…,…,…Unyaaaaah…So dizzy…this cat wished that she took a boat to Hogwarts instead…the world is spinning too fast for her…Unyaa-nyaa-nyaa…

"WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP RUNNING AROUND AND SCREAMING LIKE CHILDRENS AT A POOL!? I'M TRYING TO RECITE ALL 100 FORMULAS OF THE MERLIN CODE! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CONCENTRATE WITH ALL THIS NOISE YOU'RE HAPPILY STIRRING UP!?"

…,…,…The Cat Girl and Minerva McGonagall were enjoying themselves in their own little world.


	11. GAME(lazy)

_**~Emerald Sonata Works~**_

 ***Materials featured are owned by _J.K. Rowling_ and _Warner Bros. Picture_ ***

* * *

 **~HARRY POTTER~**

 **Fox Girl**  
 **Mikoto Sasara**

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was long and quiet.

So, Mikoto Sasara and the others tried to kill time as best as they could.

"Mortal Pin Cushion (Salmo Saylar). You failed your Negotiations Check and the Orc Hunter crushes your head in with his favorite Executioner's Bat with a Toucan Wood-figure attached to it. What do you do?"

"…You killed me right from the get go…Even if my curse were to accidentally drop a cruiser-size meteor onto this Orc gentlemen, I'm still nothing but a headless body…What else could I do, you demon Fox?"

"You! Girl with glasses. You're turn!"

"I told you I don't want any part of this game! You should be using your text-books to study for your Herbology classes – not tear out the pages to fold makeshift figurines! And drawing ink across the table to make your crudely drawn map is downright vandalism – regardless if you're playing a game or not!"

"Girl with glasses' character gets hit by an arrow and falls over. The Orc Hunter's pet Three-Headed Wolf named Chu-chu begins to devour your carcass served with a bowl of milk."

"DON'T GIVE ME SUCH A RIDICULOUS DEATH! I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE MY MOVE YET!"

"You, Cat. You're turn. The Orc Hunter looks at you with a lecherous look in his eyes. He prepares to defile you."

"…,…,…I throw a fireball in his face! Roll dice!…,…Yay! I got another Natural 20!"

"…,…,…,…,…Tch. I hate your dices. They always make you lucky and escape my genius ideas of trying to get you killed…"

…,…,…,…

And that was what this unlikely party continued for the rest of the trip…

...Until Minerva McGonagall (11 yrs) flipped the table when her fourth character was about to be _'eaten alive'_ but a monstrous _'(lewd) octopus'_ …


End file.
